A variety of conventional mop handles exist. Some of such handles include apparatuses for storing and/or releasing water or cleaning fluid. However, each of such conventional mop handles has significant disadvantages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,744 to Fodrocy, et al. (the '744 patent) describes a mop handle having a storage compartment within the mop handle itself. Fluid is released from within the compartment using a valve that is manually operated by pulling a trigger or other component. A mechanical linkage connects the trigger (or other manually operated component) with the dispensing outlet valve at a lower portion of the mop apparatus. Upon triggering the valve, fluid simply drains out of the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,866 to Morad et al. is similar to the '744 patent, except that: (i) rather than using a mechanical linkage to open the outlet valve, the '866 patent uses an air pressure system to open the release valve; and (ii) in the '866 patent, an external fluid compartment is attached to the mop handle. In any event, as with the '744 patent, after the valve is opened, it appears that the fluid simply drains out of the compartment. That is, in both of these patents, apparently the only force acting on the fluid itself is gravity.